<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm by Qiralyn_Cassette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378337">Warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiralyn_Cassette/pseuds/Qiralyn_Cassette'>Qiralyn_Cassette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Irko Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Son Relationship, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiralyn_Cassette/pseuds/Qiralyn_Cassette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko has missed being hugged</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Irko Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko can’t help but melt in Iroh’s arms</p><p>It’s felt like it’s been so long since someone held him, sure his friends have hugged him before but there was just something about his uncle’s hugs that made it more special.</p><p>Before this moment he’d never thought he’d actually miss his uncle’s hugs, his hugs had always been embarrassing or annoying and he couldn’t wait for his uncle to let go of him but now he wants the moment to stay like this forever.</p><p>He never realized how much he valued the hugs, how much he secretly loved the hugs, or how much he needed the hugs his uncle gave him until his uncle gave him the cold shoulder.</p><p>When they part Zuko notices that he’s a little cold.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>